


Ruce

by Naerikil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Steve to v nové době nemá lehké. Tonyho přítomnost mu to vůbec neusnadňuje.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Howard Stark
Kudos: 4





	Ruce

Steve trpěl. Tiše, velmi hluboko a zásadně sám. Nezvykl si na novou dobu tak rychle, jak se před všemi pokoušel hrát. Nezvykl si ani z poloviny tak rychle. Ale nechtěl to nikomu přiznat. Byl to přece Kapitán Amerika, jeden z Avengerů… Toto lidi zajímalo. Ne to, že nemůže v noci spát, protože ho ruší troubení aut a světla, která nikdy nezhasínají.

Bylo ale něco horšího, mnohem horšího než všechno troubení, všechna světla, přístroje, se kterými neuměl zacházet, narážky, jejichž smysl mu unikal…

Nikdy neměl ve zvyku se litovat. Ani když ho tolikrát vyhodili od náboru, ani když ho odmítlo děvče, které se mu líbilo. Ale teď… Nemohl si pomoct, čas od času ho s hořkostí napadlo, jestli ho už osud netrápil dost, když mu vzal jeho dobu, přítele, muže, kterého nadevšechno miloval… Opravdu mu musel ještě do cesty postavit právě jeho syna, tolik podobného, ale přesto úplně jiného?

Tony byl i nebyl Howard. Občas měl Steve pocit, že ho vidí před sebou, a občas měl zase pocit, že Tony s ním nemá nic společného. Jen jedno měli vždy stejné – ruce. Oba měli naprosto stejné ruce, to mohl Steve říct s naprostou jistotou, protože znal Howardovy ruce tak dobře, jako nikdo. I po tolika letech si je pamatoval do posledního detailu.

Snažil si Tonyho rukou nevšímat. A pokaždé, když se neuhlídal, trpěl. Vzpomněl si, kolikrát se pod jejich doteky nemohl ubránit stenům, když jim dovolil všechno, jaké něhy se mu od nich dostávalo, vzpomněl si na prsty, které mu zlehka proplouvaly mezi prameny vlasů pak klesly na krk, odtud po páteři dolů a zase nahoru a pak opět dolů a pak je vystřídala celá dlaň, která klouzala po stejné dráze, jen trošku přidala na síle. Byla drsná, stejně drsná, jako musela být ta Tonyho, protože jí její majitel nedal odpočinku od práce. Ale Stevovi se i tak zdála jemná. Protože byla milující.

Howard jako jediný na světě nezapomněl, že být supervojákem neznamená přestat být člověkem. Obyčejným člověkem, který občas potřebuje obejmout, připomenout, že není sám…

Teď už Steve neměl nikoho, kdo by mu to připomenul.

Dneska se neuhlídal. Cítil, že se propadá do vzpomínek a věděl, že odtud nebylo snadné cesty zpět. Nemohl si ale pomoct. Dopustil se neopatrnosti a zůstal s Tonym v jedné místnosti o samotě. Už to bylo špatně. A pak ještě pohled na ty ruce, které držely hrnek s kávou naprosto stejně jako ruce jeho otce. Stejně i braly malou lžičku, stejným pohybem nabíraly cukr, stejně ho rozmíchaly. Když se soustředil jen na ty ruce, snadno dokázal zapomenout na své okolí, zapomenout kdy, kde a s kým tu je.

„Vypadáš jak vyblité lečo, kapitáne. Všecko óká?“

Steve ale neslyšel. Teď existovaly jenom ty ruce. Ruce, které nebyly Tonyho.

„Howarde,“ hlesl.

„Cože to?“

„Howarde!“ doslova vyskočil ze židle, jedním dlouhým krokem překonal vzdálenost mezi nimi, klekl si před něj a vzal jeho dlaně do svých. „O, Howarde…“

Tony byl tak v šoku, že se ani nepokusil vymanit ze sevření. Prvních pár vteřin nechápal, co se děje. Ale když se trochu oklepal a uvědomil si, že na rukou cítil polibky a slzy a Steve neustále opakoval jméno jeho otce, bylo mu všechno jasné.

„Kriste králi na nebesích,“ vydechl a zakoulel očima. Takže jeho otec a Steve… To bylo při nejmenším… nechutné. Párkrát se zkusil odtáhnout, aby Steve ho držel pevně, bylo s podivem, že mu ještě nezlámal prsty.

„Jen si pobreč,“ zamumlal rezignovaně a opřel se o opěradlo křesla. Čeká ho nepříjemných pár okamžiků s totálně sesypaným Kapitánem a pak velmi trapná chvíle, až se dá trochu dohromady a dojde mu, co dělal. Tak si na to aspoň pohodlně sedne.

„Ale objímat tě nebudu,“ dodal s trochou žertu, i když vnímavý člověk by v odlehčeném tónu poznal i jakési nepěkné zabarvení. „Možná ti ho v něčem připomínám, ale já _nejsem_ svůj otec.“


End file.
